Snow Cap
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: When Elsa gets bored, Cap conveniently shows up.


Elsa sighed. There wasn't much to be done...but she sighed. She felt so lonseome, but knew it was her fault...

All those years of keeping herself from anyone and everyone had done a number on her social abilities, making them weaker than her supernatural one's. Even when she spent time with her little sister Anna, things weren't very talkative between them. Elsa would spend several minutes trying to put together a beginning for conversation, but she just couldn't do it in time. She felt like the loneliest creature in the world...

Knock knock knock...

Elsa twisted around halfway, eyeing the door with curiosity and a bit of hope. It took but a millisecond for her to rush to the door and open it up. Standing there was a personal friend of hers, Steve Rogers. Better known to you readers as Captain America.

The man gave one of those blush-inducing smiles to her. "Uh, Hi Elsa. I just thought I'd stop by for a while. What are you doing, if it's not any important duties that is."

"Just a little bored." Elsa replied, forcing a smile. "Nice of you to visit."

Rogers nodded, smiling. "I...I was wondering if maybe you'd like some company. I was going on a sailing trip on the Southern Isles and...Well, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have come with me than you."

Southern Isles? She didn't exactly take kindly to those words. And with good reason, since it reminded he of the attempt on her life nit many months ago. Steve must have seen her expression, because his face paled and he drowned.

"Hey! I,uh, I understand if you don't want to go...I just thought you might-"

"Of course!" She responded, possibly louder than intended. "I would like to, Steve."

Rogers approached Elsa, looking her in the eyes. "If you don't want to go, I'm perfectly fine with that." he said sincerely. "But I just want you to know that if we go, you won't be in any danger."

"With you, I'm certain I won't..." She blushed at her words. "And I will still go with you."

Steve smiled widely and nodded.

It wasn't as nice as she'd thought it would be. Thanks to the time between the last moment she'd gotten on a boat and now, things didn't go well with her stomach. She'd already had to lean over the edge of the ship 4 times, and she didn't look very queenly.

"Yeah, I used to have that same feeling." Steve tried. "And boy was it bad."

Elsa laughed at his comment. "You?" she scoffed. "Can hardly think of a UNIVERSE where you were anything less than the most confident leader in any room."

Steve laughed, reflecting on his younger days. "You should have seen me in my days as a recruit, before I joined the Army." he laughed. "I was a twig with the confidence of a mouse."

"And you joined anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like bullies." Rogers responded. "And my country needed me...Turns out only one guy saw any faith in me, a doctor from Germany. I can thank him for...Well, everything I have today."

"Gee, I wish I had the same story...or at least a good intention. I just...ran away."

"There was nothing wrong with that. But now you see how graceful you can be with your powers."

Elsa forced a smile, but dropped it soon afterwards. Rogers nudged Elsa in a friendly manner. "Hey, it's not the beginning of your story that matters." he said. "Wow them in the end...That's all that matters."

"Wow them?...I guess that's a good idea." She smiled at his the wisdom of this man.

"Yep... and it looks like we're here..."

Rogers and Elsa were greeted by a sharply dressed Tony Stark, with a wide smile on his face.

"A boat, huh?" he laughed. "How...What's the word I'm looking for..."Stone age"

"Oh really?" Elsa smirked. "Says the man who's too lazy to brush his teeth HIMSELF."

"Look, I made them for a reason! I'm too busy to do that by myself."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm serious! Now, are you lovebirds getting off or not?"

"Uh...Lovebirds?" Elsa asked, a little shocked.

Rogers rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. With someone like Elsa, the last thing he wanted to do was rush into a relationship.

"OH, so she's SINGLE." Stark smiled charmingly.

"Oh quit it..." She scolded, although a small smile appeared from the thought of a small date with Steve..." Besides, you have Pepper."

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. But you two would be great, even IRONIC." Tony snickered, making Steve's face morph into pure sarcasm.

Rogers blushed, knowing he was talking about his crynogenic sleep...The sleep that took him away from his previous love. "That's not funny," he responded. "And maybe I should just go back..."

Elsa put her hand on Steve's wrist, stopping him.

"Steve...I recall that you brought me here...and I don't want you to leave..."

Rogers stared down at her hand, a delicate thing above his more powerful one. He sighed and looked into her eyes, nodding.

"And I'm sure that Tony is SORRY, right?" She snarled at him.

"Yeah." Tony said sincerely, rubbing the back of his head. "I really am. Sorry for bringing that up like that...I know I wouldn't like it."

Tony awkwardly left the scene, leaving Rogers and Elsa together. Rogers laughed half-heartedly.

"He's a dope," he admitted. "But he means well." He looked at Elsa, not sure what to say after Stark's interruption. "Do you know anyplace private we can go? Without any...Interruptions?"

Elsa immediately thought back to the Ice Fortress she had created when she ran away, nearly a year ago. Would be nice to put it to good use. "I have just the place." she smiled.

A few minutes later...

"Wow...you were not kidding." Steve smiled in wonder. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Mmmhmm." She blushed. "I had no idea what I was capable of, really..."

"It's really is something isn't it?" an overly happy voice sighed.

Rogers turned around to see a snowman, about 4 feet tall and clearly sentient. His eyes bulged, truth be told, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked Elsa.

"Olaf!" She giggled. " how did you get all the way up here?"

"I walked a bit. I had no idea you'd be here!" Olaf smiled wider at Cap. "Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Steve blankly stared at his outstretched arms. Elsa playfully nudged him.

"Go on, Steve. Give him a hug!"

Rogers lifted up Olaf, giving him a strong hug. He thought he heard a snap, and was worried he'd injured his back.

"Oops," Rogers laughed. "Don't know my own strength."

"Well...I don't have any bones..." Olaf awkwardly responded.

"I think that was his arm..." Elsa explained apologetically. Olaf shrugged.

"Oh, that's alright! I'll just go find another and leave you two alone. Bye Mom!" He waddled off. Steve smirked at Elsa.

"Mom?"

"Well, he insisted on calling me mom. And it makes me feel good, okay?" She returned the smirk.

Rogers laughed, "He seems like a lot of fun...Still can't believe you made all of this."

Elsa blushed, a red tinge noticeable on her face. "Oh, it's nothing..." she scoffed. "Anyone with my power set could probably pull it off."

Steve shook his head, "No, no you have a real gift. All I can do is...Well, punch stuff."

"Well, you're pretty strong." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you could um, build a lot of stuff..."

"Well, it's nothing compared to this castle. It's just plain amazing!" He exclaimed. "It's truly detailed, the way you made it. Oh! That reminds me: I made something for you..."

Elsa curiously watched him reach behind him, searching for something he put between his back and his shield.

"You see, I've taken this interest in drawing recently. Yeah, who knew? Anyways, I was thinking of things to paint, and well...I made this."

He pulled a rather large square painting: of Elsa. She was in lovely sitting position, giggling cutely and smiling at whoever looked at it. Elsa's eyes popped open wide when she saw the painting, and gently cradled it in her dainty hands.

"Yeah. I know it's not that good, but uh-"

"It's beautiful..." Elsa admired. "How'd you make this?"

"Well, it took a while..." Steve smiled warmly, stepping closer. " but it was worth drawing you for..."

"...Thank you..." She softly said. "I...I think that deserves a little something?"

"...S-Something like?" Steve asked.

Elsa slowly wrapped her hands around Steve's neck. Steve looked at Elsa longingly, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do. Knowing this, Elsa made the first move, jumping into his arms and kissing him longingly. Rogers was at first taken aback, but soon returned the loving gesture, kissing her passionately.

"...I think that would do nicely." She smiled with wide grin. "Now...why don't we go eat a bit of ice cream, hmm?"

Steve smiled a little wider from the smooch. "I think that's...a great idea..."


End file.
